Mafia?
by Manion-chan
Summary: Quand Dino tombe amoureux d'une fille dans un pays étranger et qu'il doit la quitter... Point de vue de Manion.


**Mafia ?**

_Bon ben voilà mon premier kateikyoshi hitman reborn ; j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

_Sorry for my error. (My English is very bad )_

-Ne me quittes pas.

-Je n'ai pas le choix.

-Ne me laisses pas seule ici.

-Je dois rentrer en Italie.

-C'est là que tu habites ?

-En effet.

-Je n'étais là que pour être ton jouet ?

-Non, c'est en te laissant ici que tu es en sécurité.

-Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

-Promets-moi de ne rien dire.

-Je te le jure.

-Je suis parrain de la famille Cavallone.

-Quoi ? Et les tatouages ?

-C'est pour mon titre de Cheval Ailé.

-Et ta famille, elle est puissante ?

-On peut dire que oui.

-Prends-moi avec alors.

-C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

-Ton numéro de téléphone ?

-Ca peut s'arranger. Donne-moi le tien.

-0497/01.09.09.

-C'est noté. Ici, c'est ton appartement ?

-Oui.

-Je t'enverrai quelque chose une fois rentré.

-Dino ; je crois que tu devrais y aller.

-Manion ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

-Oh Dino…

J'étais en pleurs et il me prit dans ses bras. Tout en soupirant, il sortit. Je me suis dirigée vers mon lit et me suis laissée tomber dessus. Après dix minutes, mon oreiller était trempé.

Le temps a passé ; une heure, deux heures, peut-être plus et je commençais à avoir faim. Je me suis levée et d'un pas lourd, me suis rendue dans la cuisine. Il était treize heures. Tout en soupirant, je me suis beurrée une tartine et suis retournée sur mon lit ; le téléphone à la main.

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries ; un numéro inconnu. Tout en étant surprise, j'ai décroché.

-Allô ?

-Allô Manion ?

-Dino. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.

-Pas vraiment

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-T'inquiètes ; c'est parce que tu me manques.

-Toi aussi.

-Je vais m'arranger pour te voir.

-Tu es où ?

-Au Japon. Il y a eu un imprévu.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je dois entraîner un gars sur une semaine.

-Et après ?

-Ca va dépendre de l'issue des combats.

-Tu me fais peur.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ; on va s'amuser !

-En se battant ?

-Sûrement.

-Je veux être avec toi.

-On va s'arranger. Enregistre mon numéro.

-T'es joignable quand ?

-Pas cette semaine ; je vais me battre.

-Ca me stresse.

-Désolé.

-En tout cas, je vais taper quelqu'un.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis seule dans mon appartement.

-Tu veux un garde du corps ?

-Toi ?

-Non.

-Non alors.

-Ecoutes, à la maison, tu vas recevoir un cadeau.

-En quel honneur ?

-Pour me pardonner d'être parti.

-Tu suis les obligations de ton poste.

-Normalement, tu devrais revenir avec moi.

-Dis pas ça.

-Il est quelle heure chez toi ?

-Treize heures trente.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai faim alors.

-Et chez toi ?

-Deux heures du matin je crois.

-Je vais te laisser dormir.

-Non…

-Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tabasser.

-Pas grave.

-Dino !

-D'accord ; je vais me coucher.

-A plus.

-Et ! Manion ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Il a raccroché, tout en soupirant, je me suis levée pour prendre une douche mais les douches sans Dino sont calmes. Je me suis déshabillée et me suis glissée sous le jet d'eau tiède. J'essayais de me détendre mais je n'y arrivais pas. Démoralisée, je suis allée me coucher.

Lorsque le réveil sonna, je me suis souvenue que je devais aller travailler. Même si ce travail ne me plaisait pas, il me permettait de payer mes factures et il m'a également permis de rencontrer Dino. Tout en soupirant, je suis allée dans ma salle de bains pour faire ma toilette et mettre mon uniforme. Juste un T-shirt avec le logo de café et la jupe qui va avec. Je détestais servir les boisson et les encas des clients. Sauf Dino.

Une fois dans le café, je me suis prise une brioche pour déjeuner ; j'avais dix minutes. Comme d'habitude, ma collègue est arrivée en retard. Elle me salua puis commença à faire la vaisselle des clients. Aujourd'hui c'était mon tour de prendre les commandes ; un gars en costume m'interpella. Il commanda un café. Tout en allant chercher ce que voulais l'homme, je me suis dit qu'il était louche. En effet, lorsque je lui ai donné son plateau, il m'interpella.

-Mademoiselle

-Vous désirez autre chose ?

-Êtes-vous Manion ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je dois vous remettre quelque chose.

-De la part de qui ?

-De la part de mon Boss ; Dino de la famille Cavallone.

-Ah.

-Dois-je l'apporter chez vous ?

-Vous avez les clés ?

-Oui mademoiselle.

-Je vous laisse y aller.

-Merci.

-Heu… Avez-vous des nouvelles de Dino ?

-Désolé, mademoiselle ; je ne suis pas autorisé à vous en donner.

-Merci… Je comprends.

Il a vidé sa tasse et a payé l'addition. Tout en soupirant, je suis retournée à mes occupations et, jusqu'à la fin de la journée, j'angoissais. Je me demandais ce que Dino m'avait offert.

Une fois à la maison, j'ai aperçu le paquet ; c'était un colis en provenance d'Italie. Impatiente, je l'ai ouvert et ai été très étonnée d'y découvrir un revolver avec soixante balles dans une boîte. Lorsque j'ai sorti l'arme, j'ai découvert une enveloppe bien remplie. « Manion, je m'excuse d'avoir dû partir si vite. Le revolver est pour toi au cas où tu aurais à te défendre. Tu as soixante balles. Sur ton arme, j'ai fait mettre un silencieux question discrétion. Après la lettre, tu trouveras une carte bancaire pour toi. Le code est 1508 ; la date où je suis rentré dans ton café. Je parie que tu me râleras dessus à cause de la somme. Méfie-toi si quelqu'un vient de ma part ; je te préviendrai par téléphone. N'oublie pas que je t'aime. Dino. PS : la carte va partout. » C'était tout ce qu'il faisait écrit sur la lettre. Mon amant avait une belle écriture ; un peu penchée mais régulière. Tout en soupirant je me suis emparée du papier suivant et ai lu le titre : « Autorisation de port d'arme. ». Je me suis emparée du dernier papier. Délicatement, j'ai détaché la carte bancaire. Elle était dorée et à mon nom avec ma signature… Enfin, une copie.

Tout en soupirant, je me suis dirigée vers le magasin pour faire les courses. Pour être sûre du code, je suis allée à la banque. Tout en hésitant, j'ai poussé la petite carte dans l'appareil. Lorsque j'ai vu le montant que Dino m'avais mis, je me suis promise de le tuer. Sur le compte, il y avait précisément deux millions cinq cent mille euros.

Tout en rangeant la carte, je me suis dit que je ne m'en servirais pas. Je ne doutais pas de la fortune de Dino ; j'avais compris rien qu'en le regardant.

Deux semaines avaient passé et je n'avais plus aucun signe de vie de mon amant. C'est encore une fois sans émotion que j'ai ouvert la boîte aux lettres. Mon visage s'est illuminé lorsque j'ai vu l'enveloppe en provenance de l'Italie. Dedans, j'y ai trouvé un billet d'avion ; aller simple pour Rome. Une lettre était jointe à celle-ci ; il y faisait écrit : « Salut Manion. Si tu veux toujours de moi ; viens vivre en Italie. Si ça ne t'embêtes pas, ne me préviens pas ; je comprendrais si tu es passé à autre chose. Je te demanderai juste d'aller chercher une robe réservée à mon nom chez « L'habit parfait ». Je te laisse le plan ci-dessous pour trouver où j'habite. Malheureusement, je ne saurais pas venir te chercher comme prévu. » La lettre s'arrêtait trop vite à mon goût.

Tout en regardant ma montre, je me suis aperçue que j'avais le temps d'aller chercher la robe. Tout en serrant ma veste contre moi, je suis sortie.

Ma tenue acquise, je suis retournée chez moi pour arranger mon départ. Une fois à mon appartement, je me suis emparée de mon billet d'avion et ai lu la date ; l'avion décollerait le seize septembre… Le lendemain. « Merde ! je n'ai pas le temps de prévenir quelqu'un ! » J'ai immédiatement fait un petit sac de vêtements et d'objets auxquels je tenais. J'avais décidé de laisser un vide et partir sans prévenir ; recommencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs. Avec Dino.

Tout en soupirant, je me suis fait couler un bon bain. J'en suis ressortie vers minuit pour m'apprêter.

Sèche, cheveux lissés et vêtement de Dino enfilé, je me suis dirigée vers la porte pour sortir. Il était deux heures du matin. Le cœur serré, j'ai refermé la porte d'entrée et me suis dirigée vers la banque et y ai retiré suffisamment d'argent pour payer les taxis.

Le taxi que j'avais appelé était rapide. Ensuite, tout s'est passé très lentement ; attendre l'avion, le voyage et l'arrivée. J'avais des crampes au ventre tellement je stressais. J'ai suivi toutes les instructions du parrain Cavallone. JE me suis retrouvée devant un immense château très bien entretenu. Un homme en costume m'interpella.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-J'aimerais voir le boss.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Dino Cavallone ?

-Oui habite ici.

-Laisse-moi le voir.

-Vous n'avez pas d'invitation.

-Je vais lui sonner alors.

L'homme n'a pas répondu. Tout en tremblant, j'ai sorti mon portable et ai composé le numéro de Dino.

-Allô Manion ?

-Dino… Peux-tu venir me chercher ?

-Où es-tu ?

-Devant les grilles.

-Déjà ? J'arrive !

J'ai raccroché et ai souri à l'homme. Tout en patientant, je tapais du pied au rythme d'une musique. Lorsqu'il est apparu, il a posé sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

-Dis, Ken, tu aurais au moins pu la laisser passer.

-Mais Boss…

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu n 'étais pas prévenu.

-Merci Boss.

Dino me prit par la taille et m'emmena chez lui. Petit à petit, je me suis rendue compte que tout le château était luxueux. Mon compagnon m'amena dans un petit salon.

-Je ne croyais pas que tu viendrais.

-Je ne croyais pas que je te reverrais.

-Epouse-moi.

Je me suis jetée dans ses bras et lui ai murmuré un « oui » très convaincant tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes.


End file.
